Except Us
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: A take on Frozen where Kristoff ends up finding Elsa on his own via instructions from her sister. He immediately relates to the queen and her desire for solitude. As the days of eternal winter drag on, Kristoff begins to feel a sense warmth around the ice queen. ((Kristelsa story - just for fun))
1. Chapter 1

"What the-" Kristoff looked up at the sky. A steady snowfall had suddenly started. This wasn't anything new for the ice harvester, but then again it was the middle of July. And unlike most snowfalls, this one seemed to be moving North.

"Sven are you seeing this?"

The reindeer nodded in confusion. He stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake.

"Where did it come from?"

Kristoff snapped the reins and urged Sven to continue down the path. As the temperature dropped, Kristoff scanned the area for shelter. He found smoke rising a mile north.

"Let's see what we can find. It's getting late."

* * *

***my version of Oaken's is bigger. He has a couple spare rooms for people staying overnight so it's more of an inn***

* * *

Kristoff sighed as his sled came to a stop. The cold was setting in, leaving his body numb. He was covered head to two in powdery snow.

"Stay here Sven. I'm going to get us some supplies." He said through his handkerchief.

He jumped off the sled and trudged up the path to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. "and Sauna..." He remembered this place. He and Sven had wandered in here before on the way back from the mountains.

He opened the door forcefully and slammed it shut behind him.

"...You and this vellow. HOO HOO! Big summer blowout!"

Kristoff turned to the voice. Oaken was seated behind a table waving his meaty fingers. Beside him was a young girl in an elegant dress. Her face was flushed, making her freckles stand out against her skin. Kristoff lumbered in their direction.

"Carrots." Kristoff deadpanned.

"W-what?" The girl stammered in confusion.

"Behind you."

"Oh."

She moved and Kristoff pulled the bag of carrots off the shelf. He grabbed the climbing rope that was crumpled on the ground.

"That'll be 40."

"WHAT?! No 10!"

"Oh that's no good. See this is vrom our vinter stock. Vor supply and demand we have a big problem."

Kristoff gritted his teeth and dropped the supplies on the table. "Whatever. I'm sleeping in the barn" He turned away from the two and headed back towards the door.

"Vild storm eh? Vherever could it be coming vrom?"

"The north mountain..." He muttered.

"What was that?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Nothing."

"No you said something!"

"I said the North Mountain. That's where it looks like it's coming from."

"Where what's coming from?"

"The snow. I noticed on my way here..."

"Oh! You have to take me there I'll-"

"Look I don't take people places. And I'm heading west anyway."

Kristoff trudged out onto the porch. The girl stood in the doorway shivering.

"WAIT!"

He turned back. "What..."

"I'll b-buy that supplies for you! I just need your h-help!"

"I don't...help people...look it's not a big deal..."

"Please! Look this may sound crazy but my sister is the cause of the snow!"

"Your sister?!" Kristoff scoffed. _This chick is nuts._

"Yes...Queen Elsa...she has...ice powers...or something...and she got upset and this happened and I need to help fix it!"

Kristoff wanted to laugh, but this girl was dead serious. He'd though heard about something weird happening down at the palace from some passing ice harvesters. _But this is...a bit much..._

"Alright look...I'll take you back to the kingdom tomorrow? How's that?"

"N-no I have to find Elsa!" She shivered again in the cold. "This whole thing is my fault I need to fix it."

Kristoff stared at the girl with sad eyes. She wasn't going to budge.

"I'm sorry...I just can't."

Kristoff turned away and trudged up towards the barn. He'd slept there whenever he stumbled upon Oaken's before.

"Come on Sven!" He called.

The reindeer trotted up to his side pulled the sled with him. Kristoff unlatched Sven and led him up into the barn. Glancing back, Kristoff noticed the girl through the window of one of Oaken's boarding rooms. She was seated on the bed with her head in her hands. He was too far to tell if her shoulders were shaking.

Kristoff shivered, something he didn't do often. "Alright Sven. Time to turn in."

* * *

Kristoff woke up just as the sun was peeking through the barn window. Sven stirred at his side. He sat up rubbing his shoulders. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he'd liked.

As he secured his worn out overcoat, there was a sharp knock on the door. Kristoff paused. "...Hello?"

"I came to talk to you." It was the girl. _The princess?_

Kristoff crossed the barn and pulled the door open. The girl was wearing a colorful winter outfit.

"You just don't quit do you."

"No..." She held her head higher. "I-I don't." She sneezed suddenly.

Kristoff sighed. "You caught a cold."

"I'm f-fine!" She sniffled loudly and handed him a bag. "Carrots and that rope. Just like I said."

Kristoff accepted the bag and sighed. "Alright what do I have to do?"

"I need you to take me to the north mountain. I need to find Elsa."

Kristoff groaned and scratched his head. "Fine...I'll take you."

"REALLY?!" The girl sneezed violently. "I-I mean...g-good. That's exactly what i wanted to hear."

* * *

**This was actually really fun to start. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Anna caught a cold and it's pretty much going to get worse as the chapter goes on. This is over the course of a few hours so they don't travel that far from the main kingdom.**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

* * *

Kristoff rolled his eyes as the princess sneezed for the hundredth time.

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to take you back to the palace? You're going to get really sick."

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "I need to find Elsa."

Kristoff sighed and kept going. They sat in silence for awhile. He could hear her sniffling every couple of seconds.

"So...you're the younger princess?"

"Ya..." She wiped her nose. "Elsa is my older sister."

"Were you guys...close?"

"...not really no..."

"No?"

"It's...complicated. We haven't spoken much in years."

"Right...cuz of your pa-...ya that makes sense."

"No it was before...that...we stopped talking when we were kids..."

"So you aren't close at all?"

"N-nope."

"And you're not even sure she wants to see you..."

"W-well...no I'm not..."

"So why are you going to get her?!"

"BECAUSE..." She threw her hands up. "This whole mess is my fault ok?! I'm the reason she got upset so that's why the fjord is frozen and why the kingdom is covered in snow. And now those diplomats can't get home and-"

"What did you even do?!" Kristoff interrupted. "I mean I get sibling arguments but this is a bit much don't you think?"

"...I got engaged..." The girl muttered.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"See! It's not right?! I mean just because I only met him yesterday morning doesn't mean it can't work out-"

"WAIT A MINUTE! You mean to tell me you got engaged after...a day?!"

The girl pulled on her braids. "Y-yes ok I got engaged after one day."

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" She exclaimed.

Kristoff blinked at her. He was speechless.

"S-stop looking at me like that." She wiped her nose again. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold, but he could tell from her posture that she was embarrassed.

"Is...is he that special?"

"He's perfect! He's a prince and he's nice and he understands what it feels like to be sh-" She stopped.

Kristoff shot her a sideways glance. She was staring ahead in silence.

"Ooook then...I get the picture. Pretty boy, understands you, all that lovey-dovey stuff."

The sun was starting to get higher in the sky. After a long period of silence, Kristoff pulled to a stop. He hopped out and fed Sven a carrot. The princess had stepped out and wandered to the cliff overlooking Arendelle. She looked weak, her skin red and her forehead sleeked with sweat. Her clothes weren't that thick. _She shouldn't be sweating that much..._

"I can take you down there you know..."

"I have to find her. I'm the only one who can stop this winter."

"Why you? Why can't someone else do it?"

"No one else knows her! We were shut in the castle for most of our lives..."

"You never left your castle...ever?"

"No...my parents wanted to keep us safe...but I guess they were just keeping Elsa in."

"I don't see why that needed to involve you..."

The princess didn't reply. She stared down at the kingdom.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look a little..."

"Wait a second..." She put her hand up. "...is that..."

Kristoff trudged to her side. He looked down at the edge of the town. A group of men on horses was gathered there.

"What are they doing?"

"I think they're going after me...or Elsa..." The girl shook her head. "No no Hans needs to watch the kingdom...no..."

She stumbled slightly. Kristoff looked at her in alarm. "Are you ok?!"

"I...he...promised...on his...honor..."

Kristoff caught her as she began to sink to the ground. He grunted as he scooped her and lifted her back into the sled.

She groaned. Kristoff sighed. "Alright princess we're going back to the kingdom."

He jumped back on the sled and snapped the reins. "Come on Sven let's hussle."

They headed towards the hill that led back to the town. Kristoff pulled the princess under his arm so she wouldn't fall forward. He squinted as the sled zipped through the snow, farther and farther away from the North Mountain.

* * *

Kristoff cursed as the group of men began to move towards the woods.

"HEY! HEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Several men turned in his direction. A particularly regal looking prince with red hair snapped his head in Kristoff's direction. His eyes widened as he spotted the princess under Kristoff's arm.

"...what are you doing..." The princess groaned.

Kristoff didn't answer as he pulled the sled to a stop. The men gathered around, the redhead pushing to the front.

"Anna..."

Kristoff lifted her out of the sled. "She caught a cold wandering in the forest yesterday."

The prince eyed Kristoff suspiciously. "How did you find her?"

"She and I both stopped at the same inn. She asked me to take her-."

The prince put his hand up. "Take Princess Anna back to the castle." He snapped at group. He was obviously too small to carry her himself.

"Hans..." She muttered.

"It's alright...you're safe now." His voice was tight but gentle.

Kristoff carefully transferred the princess into the arms of a burly young man. He was about the same height as Kristoff and probably just as strong. The seal of Weaselton gleamed on his coat. He held the princess with ease and started back towards the castle.

The men began to move about as they waited for the prince's orders. Kristoff rolled his shoulders.

"She's not going to be happy when she's better."

"I can handle that." The prince snapped. He gave Kristoff a cold look. "How did you meet the princess again?"

"At an inn, 5 miles North of here. She arrived before I did and then the next day she pretty much ordered me to take her to her sister. And for short payment too."

"_Payment?!"_

"Relax it was a bag of carrots and climbing rope."

The prince relaxed instantly. _What did this guy think that I hurt or or something? or..._ Kristoff shuddered.

"Soooo anyway, I'm going to be heading out." He turned his back to the prince.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"You said she told you...about the situation with the queen..."

"Ya i pretty much got the whole backstory. Why?"

The prince remained silent for a moment. Kristoff immediately shook his head.

"No no no there is _no way_ I am going to-"

"If you can bring her back you will save the entire kingdom! You'll be a hero"

"I don't need any honor or glory."

"I can assure you...as a future ruler of Arendelle...your payment will be satisfactory."

"What are we talking here? Money?"

"A reasonable sum...possibly more. Depending on your results."

Kristoff scratched his head. He tried to lay out the pros and cons to this. He didn't want to be involved at all. _But you also want that money... _

"Fine. I'll do it. Just tell the princess I'm going to get her back."

He climbed back into the sled and snapped the reins. As Sven pulled him forward he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. _What have you gotten yourself into Kristoff_.

He hadn't glanced back and see the prince's icy smirk.

* * *

Kristoff rolled his neck as he and Sven road through the icy forest. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping. As the forest got darker, an eerie silence surrounded them. Suddenly, loud howling split through the trees.

"Oh no...FASTER SVEN!"

He snapped the reins and they charged into the thick brush. Twigs and branches snapped in Kristoff's face. He could hear a pack of wolves gaining on him. His heart sank as they approached a cliff.

"GET READY TO JUMP SVEN!"

Kristoff grabbed his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. He sliced Sven's tethers easily and jumped onto his back. After catching his balance Sven was able to pick up speed and jump the cliff. They landed roughly on the other side. Kristoff groaned as he heard his sled fall and crunch into the snow. Glancing over the cliff he watched as the lamp broke and the whole thing burst into flames.

"I just payed it off! That queen better buy me a new sled."

He lay flat against the snow in exhaustion. This also meant he only had a little bit of food.

"Alright buddy...let's get to the mountain. We have a day or so before we start to get super hungry."

He scratched Sven's neck and led him North. After a few hours of walking they took shelter under a large frozen waterfall that had dry ground behind it.

"This queen has some pretty powerful magic..." Kristoff ran his along the backside of the water.

The sunset gleamed against the ice, casting pink and orange shadows. Kristoff leaned against the rocks and started to doze off. Sven curled up beside him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! So he's actually at the waterfall we see just before they meet Olaf in the movie. I don't think I'm going to have Olaf be in my story though, he doesn't really fit.**

**Next chapter I'm not really going to go into detail about his journey to the mountain. I plan to get straight to the fun stuff :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support! Now on to the fun part haha ;) **

**Oh also I changed my mind, I do want Olaf in the story. Because what's Frozen without Olaf?!**

* * *

Kristoff rolled his neck with a sigh as the route to the North Mountain grew steeper. Sven huffed beside him. He was tired too.

"We should be there soon buddy."

They walked for another hour before resting. Kristoff found a comfortable spot in the shadow of the mountain. Sven immediately flopped onto the snow and nibbled on a carrot. Kristoff took a small slice of bread and chewed on it. A light laugh split through the air. Kristoff looked around.

"What was that?"

Sven finished his carrot in one bite and went to Kristoff's side. They both edged along the rock wall towards the laughter. Kristoff poked his head around the corner. His jaw dropped.

A little snowman was jumping around in the snow, kicking it up and laughing at it as it fell down. Kristoff was too shocked to notice Sven try to look too and fall into the snow. The snowman turned in their direction and gasped.

"HELLO?"

Kristoff clenched his teeth. "...H-hi..."

"I'M OLAF!" The little snowman ran over and began shaking Kristoff's glove.

Kristoff blinked a few times. _Am I hallucinating_? "Olaf..."

"Who's your donkey?!"

"He's a reindeer! ...his name is Sven."

"HI SVEN!" Olaf hugged him. Sven looked up at Kristoff in confusion.

"...uh huh...okay Olaf...do you know where the queen of Arendelle is?"

"Who?"

"Queen Elsa?"

"Elsa's a queen? I didn't know that! THAT'S AWESOME HAHA!" He ran off in the other direction.

"HEY!" Kristoff began to run after him. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to talk to Queen Elsa! She didn't tell me she was a queen..."

Kristoff picked up his pace and followed the snowman's voice. After a few minutes they had reached the West side of the mountain. Kristoff slowed down and caught his breath. When he looked up it was like his lungs had stopped working.

Before him stood a magnificent ice palace, gleaming shadow of the mountain peak. Kristoff gawked at the detailed patterns along the side and the smooth surface of each inch of ice.

"...Now that's...ice..."

"SVEN! LARGE MAN! OVER HERE!"

Kristoff and Sven walked to the large staircase that went over a split in the mountain. Kristoff ran his hand over the rail.

"You guys stay here while I-"

"WAIT!" Kristoff yelped. Olaf stopped and looked at him. "...uhm...hey...how about _you _watch Sven for me? While I talk to the queen."

"You'll talk to Elsa for me?"

"Sure!" Kristoff faked a smile. "But i need you to stay here...right here...and watch Sven."

"SURE! I'll watch your donkey for you! Come on Sven!"

"Reindeer..." Kristoff muttered. He watched Sven happily follow the little snowman back towards where they came from. Kristoff turned back to the castle. He slowly started up the stairs.

"Flawless..."

He stared at the big door. He hesitated. A thousand horrible scenarios went through his head. One being the angry queen freezing him into a big ice harvester statue.

_Relax Kristoff...she's not going to hurt you...you just want to talk about her sister...who she might not even like..._

Kristoff groaned and went to knock on the door.

*knockknock knockknock knock*

The doors creaked open on their own. Kristoff took a deep breath and took a step into the ice palace. He couldn't help but gawk and the glittering interior. He got to the grand staircase before he heard hurried footsteps.

"Hello?" He called.

"Who are you?" A stern voice called from up the stairs. Krisotff could see the faintest silhouette through the wall.

"I'm Kristoff...an ice harvester..."

"Get you! You can't have my ice!"

"No that's not what i meant-"

"GET OUT!"

"Nonono your majesty wait-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ice spikes began to form in the walls. The wind had started to pick up. The silhouette started up the stairs behind the wall.

Kristoff clenched his fists and took a breath. "YOUR SISTER SENT ME!" The silhouette froze.

The wind died instantly. The queen's voice was shaky. "Anna sent you?!"

"Yes...she was going to come up here herself...but she caught a cold the night you left..."

"She...got sick...?" The queen had started down the stairs. Her silhouette growing larger as she descended.

"Yeah she was out searching all night..." Kristoff realized he had started up the stairs too.

He felt his entire body tense as the queen came into view. He'd seen his fair share of portraits and silhouettes of the queen, but this was completely different than what he'd pictured in his head.

He hadn't expected the sparkling dress, that looked like it was completely made of ice, or how tightly it fit on her figure. Kristoff started to think of something to say before a blush could creep onto his cheeks.

"Um I uh um..." he stammered. He felt like he'd lost his train of thought. "You...um...your..."

"My sister?"

"Dress...I MEAN YES! Yes..._Princess _Anna...because she's a princess...you're...a queen...queen Elsa..."

"You seem a bit tongue tied." The queen said softly. Kristoff noticed the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"Ha..well...I...you-"

The doors of the castle burst open suddenly. Olaf came running in.

"ELSA ELSA ELSA"

"Olaf! What's wrong?"

"It's the donkey! HIS TONGUE IS STUCK TO THE STAIRS!" Olaf yelled as if someone had been murdered.

Elsa and Kristoff both laughed lightly. Kristoff couldn't help but glance back at her. He caught her big smile from her laugh. It was one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. She noticed his gaze and her smile fell.

"I..I should help your donkey..."

"He's actually a reindeer..." Kristoff scratched his head awkwardly. He tensed as the Queen crossed the landing to the other staircase and started down the steps. He went after her. She was already halfway down the steps when he began going down.

"Wait your majesty about your sister-"

Kristoff yelped as her suddenly lost his footing and fell. He hit his head and saw black spots. He heard a soft voice call his name just before he blacked out.

_Kristoff_

* * *

***sighs loudly* IT BEGINS**

**So I hope you caught my little do you wanna build a snowman reference ;)**

**I'm liking how this started out. I was going to have some long ridiculous description about how sexy Elsa looks but I have a feeling it would've been a little out of character for Kristoff. He's going to start to look at Elsa more as he gets to know her. Ja feel?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THIS WAIT! ugh i didn't have my computer for almost 3 weeks because of an issue and i aplogize. Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Kristoff awoke with a monster headache. A familiar chill was in the air, just like when camping up at the harvester sites.

_Except it's summer...so you couldn't be..._

Kristof's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and winced, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. He was in a small room that only had a bed made of ice. The afternoon sun shined through the small window. Kristoff carefully rose from the bed and steadied himself. The ice wasn't slick so he could walk easily. His "door" was a small opening in the ice wall.

"This palace...is literally...ice..." Kristoff mumbled to himself. _Did I die on the way here? Is this heaven?! _

The doorway opened up to a huge ballroom. Kristoff spotted Queen Elsa draped elegantly in a throne-like ice chair. She had her legs hung over the arm as she stared up at the ceiling stroking her braided hair.

"...Queen Elsa..."

"Oh gods you're awake..." She hastily got up from the chair stumbling slightly.

Kristoff rubbed his head shyly, wincing as he hit the bump in his skull. Elsa bit her lip and approached him quickly.

"Are you alright?"

Kristoff nodded. "I'm fine, really. I have a thick skull...actually..."

"Oh..."

Olaf came running into the room. "Kristoff's awake!" Kristoff noticed the snowman had run up a flight of stairs.

"Wait...are we...upstairs?!"

"...well...you didn't fall down any steps...so it was easier for me to bring you up here..."

"Ok I don't want to...offend you...but you're really small...uh...compared to me...and there is _no way_ you could have carried me up here."

"I didn't carry you up here..."

"Then who..."

"MARSHMALLOW DID!" Olaf exclaimed.

There was a loud thud as a gigantic snow monster lifted itself onto the balcony. It crouched to move into the doorway, then stood at it's full height.

"...uh-huh..." Kristoff squeaked. "...that's...a big snowman...where did he come from?"

"I built him." Elsa rubbed her hands together. "To keep more invaders out."

"Invaders?"

"Like you." She snapped.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? We're having _this _conversation now?"

"You were the first to invade my castle I have to prevent it from happening again."

"Look here your _majesty,_ I did not want to come all the way up here!"

"Then why did you?!"

"Because your sister-" His voice had risen and Marshmallow loomed over him. Kristoff took a breath. "Your sister, Princess Anna, was going to come up here herself. She was determined actually..._really _determined...to find you and bring you home."

"You should've tried to stop her."

"Uh, I'm the one that took her back to the kingdom before she knocked herself out. She was going to try to get up here with a cold. Honestly I've seen men die from bad colds she wasn't thinking and I helped her!"

The queen began to rub her shoulders. She shook her head. "I did this..."

Kristoff was taken aback. _Why is she blaming herself? _"No...you didn't-"

"You wouldn't understand...you don't know what I've put her through...you said it yourself she could've died coming after me and it would've been my fault..."

The wind started to pick up. Marshmallow and Olaf had both begun to retreat from the room. They seemed to get the drill.

"Queen Elsa..."

"And _you__..._you listened to her and now she's going to expect you to bring her back and now it's all ruined my freedom is ruined"

Kristoff could barely see the queen in the heavy snowfall. "Queen Elsa...your majesty..." Kristoff clenched his fists. "ELSA!"

The snowfall ceased. The queen stood in the middle of the room hugging herself.

Neither of them said a word. Kristoff slowly approached her. "Quee-"

"Don't..."

Kristoff stopped. The queen's shoulders shook as her breath evened out.

"Don't call me that..."

"What?"

"Don't call me queen...just call me by my name..."

Kristoff studied her curiously. _Why would she want that? _

"...alright...Elsa..."

The smallest smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"You helped me calm my powers...no one has ever done that before..."

Elsa looked up at him with her huge blue eyes. They sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Thank you..."

Kristoff felt his cheeks grow hot. He let out what was supposed to be a chuckle, but sounding like a wheeze. "It's...nothing...I...um..."

He glanced at the open doors that led to the balcony. The afternoon sun was slowing making it's to the west.

"I should...probably...head back to Arendelle then..."

He glanced back at Elsa. She made no effort to hide the disappointment from her face.

"Oh." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"Unless..." Kristoff hesitated. "...if you...want me too..."

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed. She immediately blushed and bit her lip. "I mean...please...I just...haven't ever been able to stop my powers like that. Until I can figure out why...then...maybe you could stay here..."

Kristoff glanced down at his shoes then looked back at her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I could stay for awhile..."

Elsa's nervous expression relaxed and her eyes gleamed. A genuine smile spread across her face, making Kristoff's heart stop.

Olaf came running back into the room. "Elsa you're ok! And no mess?! Wow what happened?"

Elsa blushed profusely and laughed lightly. "I had some help."

Kristoff said nothing as she met his gaze. His heart continued to pound in his chest.

_Things are getting interesting...I think I like interesting _

* * *

***flails* idk**

**They're both adorable patooties with big eyes and big hearts and I just can't handle my own poorly written fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~I totally accidentally loaded chapter 4 again sorry to those who got confused~**

**Sorry got this wait guys! I've been really torn on where to go from here.**

**So...i decided to just MOVE on into the romantic kristelsa stuff. ****  
**

**BUT before I get into that have some subplot *cackles off into the distance***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna sneezed pathetically as she sat in her bedroom. She had practically been a shut in since she was taken back to the palace. She couldn't last more than 48 hours on her own.

She pulled at her nappy bedhead and sighed. _It's been 3 days...she should be back by now... _

The horrible scenarios passed through Anna's mind, as they did every time she thought about that ice harvester. _What if he didn't find Elsa? What if he just ran off? What if he does find her? What if he- _

A knock on the door shut out her nervous thinking. "Who is it?"

"Princess Anna..." A familiar voice mumbled through the door.

Anna suddenly scrambled off her bed towards the door. She pulled it open, out of breath.

"Klaus! Is there any news about Elsa?!"

She stared up at the young man, awaiting an answer. There was something oddly comfortable about him. He was the younger escort for the annoying Duke of Weselton, but he was extremely likable. Other than being extremely quiet and well-mannered, Anna felt a certain connection to him. And not just because he had been assigned by Hans to keep an eye on Anna 24/7. _While he's busy...not speaking to you._ Anna pushed away the nasty thoughts about her fiancé as she waited for Klaus to answer.

He sighed softly. "I'm afraid not your highness. Prince Hans has actually requested your presence...if you're feeling alright."

Anna gasped. "I feel great!" She sniffled. "I'll get ready as fast as I can."

She pushed the door shut and began zipping around her room. She pulled out her simplest dress and ran a brush through her bedhead. She dabbed some perfume onto her neck and raced out of the room. Klaus was waiting patiently in the hall.

"I'm ready!"

"So I see..." A hint of a smile crossed his lips.

They started towards the dining hall. "Do you know what Hans needs me for?" Anna pulled on her braid.

"I'm not quite sure...I haven't been filled in on very many things..."

As they approached the staircase Anna shivered. It was getting colder and colder each day. She heard some of the guards had come down with frostbite while standing along the palace gates. Before they entered the room, Klaus stopped.

"Princess...I must warn you..."

"About what?"

"Prince Hans has been...a bit...irritable the last few days. I wouldn't try to push information out of him...if he has any at all..."

Anna raised an eyebrow. _Hans? Irritable? Are we talking about the same guy? _"Alright..."

She turned and pushed the doors open. All the dignitaries turned in her direction. The only one who didn't look up was Hans, who was pouring over a large map on the table.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Princess Anna has arrived."

Hans glanced up, not even standing straight. "Is something the matter?"

"Klaus said you asked for me." Anna crossed the room. She looked at the map. "What's this?"

"It's a map...of Arendelle...we should go talk in private I-"

"Wait! Are you planning to go look for Elsa too?!"

Hans hesitated. "...yes...it's been a few days since-"

"OH that's perfect! I mean I wouldn't know the first _thing _about navigating to the North Mountain. I'm not an ice harvester or anything I-"

"Wait..." Hans cut her off. "Did you say the North Mountain?"

"Uh...yeah that's what that ice harvester said...the one who was taking me there? He said the snowstorm was coming from the North Mountain and he could take me-"

"THAT'S IT!" Hans exclaimed. He turned to the dignitaries and began giving orders.

Anna got lost in the confusion and suddenly the room was clearing out.

"Hans wait-"

He rolled up the large map. "No time Anna. I have to prepare this search party immediately. We're leaving before noon."

"Then I'll go get ready too!"

Hans stopped. He chuckled softly. "You shouldn't go. You're still sick."

Anna's grin fell. _Is he really about to..._

"But don't worrry, we'll get your sister back. I'll see you soon!"

And with that he was gone.

Anna grumbled to herself as she pulled out a chair and fell into it. She put her face on the table. She thought about what she was going to do next.

"Klaus."

"Yes princess?"

"Did Hans say I can't go?"

He didn't reply for a moment. "...I believe he said you..._shouldn't_..."

Anna sat up slowly, glancing at Klaus with a grin. To her delight, there was the smallest smirk on his face as well.

"Then I better start packing."

* * *

**OK! So I wanted to add this in to spice up the climax of the story. It'll make the last few chapter a little more interesting. Let me know what you think!**

**I can't promise the next chapter immediately, I've been really busy with finals, but I'll try my best. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not good at this please don't kill me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff stepped out onto the balcony, watching the sun slowly rose in the distance. The temperature was rising as slow as the sun. He scratched his neck with his gritty glove, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"It's been two days Bjorgman, you need to ask her."

"Ask me what?"

Kristoff jumped as Elsa appeared at his side. She was wearing her same ice dress that hugged her figure in the best places. It took all of Kristoff's willpower to avert his eyes. _That! That's becoming a problem! _

"Is something wrong?" Elsa's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Uh no no of course not...uhm..." _How do I tell the queen of my homeland she's gorgeous while I smell like a dying animal?!_

Elsa's perfect face wrinkled and she giggled. "Pardon me for saying this...but you smell." She giggled again.

Kristoff flushed. "That's what i meant to ask you. I know I said I could stay here but I think I need to go to a spring...just for the day" He added quickly.

Elsa glanced down at the snow below them. She rubbed her hands together. "Do you suppose...I could go with you?"

Kristoff did a double take. _Where was this coming from? _

"But...just yesterday you were saying how you didn't want to leave...ever..."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, running a hand through her hair. She pulled her hand back and grimaced.

"I might have forgotten about my personal hygiene when we spoke about the terms my freedom yesterday."

The conversations from the day before were a blur in Kristoff's mind. They'd talked all day, about anything and everything, while Elsa played with her powers. When she started to get agitated about her sister or her kingdom, Kristoff could easily change the subject and calm her down. He usually just had to say her name.

"Elsa..."

She turned to him, as if the sound of her name was a magnet.

"Are you sure? The closest spring is almost a mile away..."

Elsa nodded once. "I'm sure..."

* * *

"You're leaving?!"

"Not forever Olaf!" Elsa added the finishing touches to her crafted ice boots. She'd used her coronation shoes to create a comfortable base for the boot. She sighed and looked at her reflection in the ice. "We'll only be gone for a bit. Humans get a little too dirty after a few days."

"And I can't come with you?"

"I think it's smarter if you stayed here with Marshmallow. In case something happens!" Elsa forced a serious face.

Olaf saluted. "You can count on me!"

Elsa felt a twinge of guilt. She felt bad for leaving the snowman behind, but she couldn't deny she wanted to be along with Kristoff. Her eyes widened. _You want to be alone with Kristoff..._

* * *

Kristoff patted Sven on the back. He used a blanket that had been tucked in his pack as a cover for Elsa to sit on. He turned as soft clinks could be heard on the staircase that crossed the cliffs. Elsa was walking as gingerly as she could, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"I take it you're reconsidering the giant staircase crossing a huge cliff."

"Only a little..." She squeaked.

She sighed as she stepped into the solid snow. Kristoff smiled and gestured to Sven.

"Your royal steed awaits."

Elsa laughed lightly. "I've never even ridden a horse before...or a reindeer." She added sheepishly.

Kristoff chuckled. "Well that makes two of us. Horses are over rated right Sven?" Sven snorted in agreement.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Could you...assist me...?"

Kristoff looked between her and Sven for a for seconds. "OH! Right..."

He stepped forward, lifting Elsa carefully. She was light as a feather. He gently set her side-saddle on Sven's back.

"Comfortable?" He could barely stop himself from blushing. Sitting on the horse Elsa was a head taller than him. She smiled down at him, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, it should take us about an hour to get to the spring."

He tapped Sven's back and they started away from the ice palace.

After awhile Elsa spoke. "Is it south?" She sounded distressed.

Kristoff shook his head. He didn't blame her for thinking they were headed to Arendelle.

"No it's in the east, opposite direction from the kingdom."

"Won't the water be frozen over?"

"Welllll...it's more of a hot spring...it should be alright."

"A hot spring..." Elsa mused. Her voice sounded far away.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the hot spring. Elsa had been mesmerized by the effects her powers had had on the wilderness. In some ways, her ice had cast a beautiful covering over simple trees and rocks. Slowly, she noticed the amount of snow around them decreasing.

"We're here." Kristoff and Sven came to a stop. Elsa tried to slide off the reindeer gracefully but stumbled as she hit the ground. Kristoff caught her and helped her steady herself.

"My feet fell asleep..." Elsa bit her lip, making Kristoff chuckle.

"Happens to the best of us."

Elsa looked down at her arms, which were still being held by Kristoff. They were closer to each other than they'd ever been before. She could feel his breath against her skin.

"Uhm..." They both stepped back hastily. "I should...uhm here...you can use this spring over here." He pointed at a small body of water surrounded by rocks. There was a pile of boulders separating the small spring from a larger one.

"I'll use that one. So you could have...privacy." He pulled on Sven and the two walked towards the larger spring. They disappeared behind the boulders.

Elsa took a deep breath and stepped towards the spring. She could feel the heat radiating off the water. She was itching to feel the water against her skin.

She glanced down at her dress. "I wonder if..." She dragged her finger down the front of the bodice, and gasped it began to tear apart. She was able to remove her crystal corset and sleeves, letting her skirt drop to the floor._  
_

She felt herself blushing, even though no one was around to see her in her undergarments. She removed her boots and stepped into the water. She sighed as she submerged her lower body into the water. She reached up and let her braid loose, letting the ice crystal pins to melt. She crouched in the shallow water until it as up to her neck.

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was back home. She was in her royal chambers, taking one of her ridiculously long baths, her handmaids standing outside not bothering her. She was still just the princess, her coronation date looming as spring turned to summer..

Elsa clenched her fists as dark thoughts filled her mind. The day her parents were considered dead, the funeral Elsa let her sister attend alone, the 3 long years of locking herself in her bedroom avoiding her sister at all costs. The sound of ice made Elsa's eyes snap open. The hot spring was starting to freeze over along the edges. _This shouldn't even be possible! Conceal...don't feel...conceal...don't feel..._

Elsa gasped as the ice spread faster. She bounded out of the water just as the entire small spring froze. She held back the tears forming in her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine, but not from the chill mountain air. Elsa clenched her fists and bounded towards the large rocks, ignoring her pile of clothes on the floor. She didn't stop until she was at the edge of the other hot spring. She froze.

Kristoff was a few feet from her, laughing as Sven shook his overcoat above the water. "Drop it Sven!"

He was shirtless, water dripping from his hair onto his toned torso. Elsa felt her heart pounding in her chest. She'd never seen a man as handsome as this in her lifetime. _Not that you've seen many men shirtless anyway. _Elsa was lost in thought as Kristoff ran a hand through his hair and turned to her.

"Elsa!" He stammered.

She looked down at herself and yelped, practically diving in to the deeper spring.

"I-I'm sorry...my spring...it...oh..."

Ice crystals began forming in the grass just beside the water. Elsa closed her eyes, clenching her hair in fists. She dropped to her knees, falling underwater completely. After a moment, she had trouble holding her breath. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms and pulled her back above the surface.

"Elsa...Elsa it's alright! You need to calm down..." Kristoff's rubbed her arms, trying to soothe her.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. "I can't...I can't be alone...my powers are too strong..."

"That's why I'm here remember?" He reassured her with a smile. He hadn't let go of her arms. "I shouldn't have left you alone I'm sorry..." Elsa watched his lips as he spoke.

"No...you shouldn't have..." She lifted one of her hands out of the water, running it along his stomach. His breath caught in his throat.

"Elsa..." His voice was low. "I..."

She didn't let him finish. She didn't want to. Instead she stood up on her toes, brushing her lips against his. Kristoff was rigid under her touch, but slowly relaxed as she let her kiss linger. She felt his hand along the small of her back, pulling her forward.

"Elsa..." He said against her lips. "Are you..."

"Just kiss me."

He obliged, wrapping her in his strong embrace. Elsa let her hands run over his chest and arms, reveling in the feeling of his muscles. She ran her hands behind his head, letting her fingers tangle in his blonde hair. She noticed his touch was a bit more fragile, he was holding her like a doll, caressing only her lower back and her cheek.

After an eternity, they pulled back. Kristoff still held Elsa in his arms, while hers where still wrapped around his neck.

"That...happened..." He muttered. His cheeks were red from the heat of the spring, but Elsa could tell he was blushing as much as she was.

"Yes...it did..." They didn't let go of each other immediately. Elsa ran her hand across his cheek. "I...liked it..."

Kristoff looked shocked. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You look like I just told you I was a bear in disguise."

He laughed out loud, pulling her closer in the process. "Uhm...well I just didn't expect this..."

"Expect what?"

"That a queen would ever be interested in me."

Elsa felt the sudden urge to pull away. _He'd promised not to call me that anymore. He promised. _She looked away from him.

"But then again..." He leaned down, touching their foreheads together. "You're not a queen anymore..."

A gasp escaped Elsa's lips. She yanked Kristoff forward, crashing their lips together.

Never in her whole life had someone said the exact thing she wanted to hear.

* * *

***throws confetti* yayyyyyyy **

**I have little to no experience with writing kiss scenes so pleaseeee bear with me. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also classic reference image for the beautiful shirtless kristoff ( fs71/i/2013/321/e/c/in_the_night_light_kristoff_by_ )**


End file.
